Spy Kids 4 Teleportation
by benderjam
Summary: In an extended version of the funny scene in Spy Kids 4 where they teleport, they fuse together and swap things a few times. Not the best summary but this is good. Please read and review.


Spy Kids 4 Teleportation

Rebecca and Cecil had just used the teleporter and their atoms were breaking up as they moved through a black void with colored rings and lights moving around them.

Cecil was screaming in fear as he broke apart some and Rebecca yelled, "You weirdo, you vaporized us!"

Cecil then appeared again for another moment and he screamed; then after he disappeared he and Rebecca's bodies appeared standing next to each other.

Cecil turned his head to see Rebecca did not have her face and he heard her voice say, "I've lost my face."

Cecil turned his body around to reveal that Rebecca's head was on his butt; (camera zooms in on her face) she squinted her eyes with an annoyed expression as she said, "Something stinks around here!"

Cecil smiled as he said, "I always knew you were a butthead."

Then their bodies broke apart again and Rebecca's head floated in front of the camera and her hand clinched in a fist passed behind her as she angrily said, "I'd give you a knuckle sandwich if I knew where my knuckles were!"

Some more of the objects spinning around them formed their bodies again where Rebecca was standing next to Cecil like before. But Rebecca turned her head sideways to notice that Cecil did not have his face. She turned her body around to reveal his head was on her butt and she turned her head and looked down at him.

Cecil stared forward angrily as he realized where his head was and he spoke with an annoyed expression as he said, "I hate this!"

Rebecca smiled as she looked down at him and said, "Really? I think it's an improvement. You know you're a bigger butthead than I am."

Both their bodies broke apart again and Cecil's upper body and head passed in front of the camera but then his head changed to Argonaut's as he happily said, "Woohoo!"

Next Cecil and Rebecca's bodies appeared next to each other again and Cecil did not have his face again; but this time his head was on Rebecca's chest as she looked down at him.

Cecil stared forward with an annoyed expression as he said, "I know dad says we should be close but this is too much."

Their bodies broke apart again and Cecil and Rebecca's separate heads passed in front of the camera, in front of each other and Cecil showed fear as he said, "I hope we make it to there in one piece!"

Their bodies appeared yet again but Cecil's body did not have his head; his head and neck were attached to Rebecca's body next to hers. Cecil's head was on the left side (Rebecca's left) of her body and they looked at each other with surprised and weird expressions.

Rebecca showed an annoyed expression as she said, "I am not sharing a body with you."

They both broke apart again and Rebecca's upper body and head passed in front of the camera and then her body was replaced with Argonaut's body and it looked as though she was running with a dog's body and she showed fear.

She nervously said, "I don't like being a robot."

Both their bodies appeared again and they looked completely normal and then they looked at each other and then back down at themselves.

Suddenly Cecil's voice came out of Rebecca's body as he looked at her in his body and said, "This is getting annoying."

Rebecca looked down at herself in Cecil's body and said, "I am not staying in this gross body!"

Cecil looked down at his sister's chest and shoulders and said, "How can you stand all this hair."

Their bodies broke apart again and then they were in front of a clock shop as they were put together on the sidewalk in front of it. They looked at each other and saw that they had swapped heads; Cecil's head was on Rebecca's body and Rebecca's head was on his body.

They showed fear as they looked down at themselves and Cecil looked at Rebecca and said, "This isn't good!"

They looked and saw Argonaut in pieces and they screamed, "Argonaut!"

Argonaut put himself together and showed a happy expression as he said, "Ha, got ya! I'm just pulling your leg. See? It's funny."

They both showed annoyed expressions as Cecil said, "A comedian!"

Argonaut spoke sarcastically as he looked at them and said, "There is something different about you two."

They both showed worried expressions as Rebecca said, "We're on the wrong bodies! What do we do?!"

Argonaut showed a calm expression as he looked at them and said, "Chilax, it's only a glitch in the teleporter, you'll be back to normal any second."

Their heads broke into hundreds of tiny pieces and reformed on the correct bodies. They both held their stomachs in pain.

Cecil said, "I think my stomach is inside out."

Rebecca showed pain as she said, "I think I'm missing a kidney."


End file.
